just for fun
by kutangnya mami SasUke
Summary: just for fun


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimot** o

 **rated** **: M (18)**

 **genre : yaoi lemon**

 **pair : Narusasu always** **store collab YolandaTakaende with Nicky2006 (author wattpad)** **gk suka pairnya out aja yak**

 **Just For Fun**

Brughh

Kedua tubuh saling menubruk ke dinding. Mereka tertawa bersama karena merasa bodoh.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar si raven mengelus pipi bergaris kekasihnya dan mengecup lehernya. Sedangkan sang kekasih berambut blonde semakin tak sabaran membuka pintu.

"Naru~ cepat aku tidak tahan unhh..." desah si raven di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Mereka berdua mabuk setelah pesta minuman di malam tahun baru.

"Sebentar sayang. Kuncinya tidak bisa masuk."

"Dobe, masukkan perlahan. Jangan kasar sayang." Ucap si raven di telinga si blonde.

"Uh aku tidak tahan teme." Si blonde bernama naruto itu menghempaskan sang kekasih ke tembok dan mencumbu bibirnya. Mereka berciuman panas di depan pintu kamar hotel.

"Angh ahh naruhmhhh." Si raven bernama sasuke mendesah nikmat saat tangan naruto berusaha melucuti celananya. Ia membayangkan sex liar dan di lihat oleh orang yang lalu lalang. Ia merasa sangat sexy saat ini. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggesekkan kejantanan nya di belahan berwarna putih dan sintal.

"Naruhh fuck me hard baby."

"Yess darling i fuck you harder." Bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke. kedua tangan Naruto mulai menjalar kebagian tubuh Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap nipple Sasuke sesekali memelintir puting Sasuke yang tegang siap untuk di gigit gemas. tangan kiri Naruto mengusap dan meremas pantat Sasuke dengan tidak kalah gemas. Naruto mencium tekuk leher Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan hembusan nafas di lehernya membuatnya merinding dan terangsang. Naruto merasakan harum tubuh Sasuke yang menguarkan bau mint segar. Ia menghirupnya dalam lalu mencium tekuk yang terpampang di depannya. Bibir sexy sang blonde bergerilya ke leher Sasuke sesekali menjilat dan menggigit gemas leher jenjang yang mulus putih bersih bak porselen membuat empunya geli kegirangan.

"Angh Naruhhh~" desah Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Naruto yg memilin nipple nya dan tangan kiri Sasuke menggapai belakang leher Naruto saat Naruto mencium juga menjilat lehernya menuju belakang telinga Sasuke. Naruto mengemut kuping Sasuke seperti mengemut permen dan mengigitnya dengan gemas. Tangan kanan Sasuke mejabak rambut Naruto karena merasakan sensasi geli yang luar biasa. Tangan kiri Naruto kembali berpetualang di atas kulit mulus tubuh Sasuke dari perut ke pantat dan lalu tangan kanan nya ke mulut Sasuke. Naruto Memasukan kedua jarinya ke mulut Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung melahap juga mengemut kedua jari Naruto . Di belakang Naruto tersenyum. Ia memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya dan sesekali mengovrak abrik rongga mulut si raven.

Kedua jari Naruto yang masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke membuat saliva Sasuke keluar dan turun ke leher nya membuat Sasuke keliatan erotis. Naruto mencabut kedua jari nya dan turun ke kedua bongkahan kembar Sasuke. Ia melebarkan dua daging sintal itu mencari hole ketat kesukaannya untuk memasukan kedua jarinya yang sudah di emut Sasuke sebagai pelumas. Dengan tak sungkan tangan kanan Sasuke meremas rambut si pirang dan tubuhnya agak di bungkuk kan dan agak mencodong kan pantat nya ke belakang siap untuk di masukan jari Naruto sebagai penetrasi. Setelah tangan kiri Naruto mengusap usap putingnya tangan kanan nya turun menuju ke perut lalu ke daerah vital Sasuke membuat Sasuke melenguh keenakan "ahh..dobe capatthh.." rintih Sasuke tidak tahan dengan siksaan kenikmatan yang membuat tubuhnya terasa panas.

Naruto dengan tidak sabaran kedua jarinya yang berlumur saliva berputar putar di pintu hole Sasuke. Perlahan satu jarinya masuk menebus lubang ketat Sasuke yg berkedut-kedut membuat si raven mendesah sakit namun juga keenakan.

"Anghh..ahh Naru nikmathh ahh." Erangan dari mulut Sasuke membuat naruto terkekeh. Naruto takjub dengan kelakuan si ukenya saat terangsang membuat ia tak sabar untuk mengagahi uke sexynya ini. Tangan Naruto yang bebas mengelus-elus penis Sasuke dan tak luput memainkan bola kembar Sasuke yang kenyal untuk di remas remas. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegangi bongkahan kembarnya sendiri. Melebarkan pipi pantatnya agar sang seme leluasa. Ia pasrahkan tubuhnya untuk di manjakan si pirang. Saat satu jari telunjuk Naruto mengorek-orek lubang Sasuke. Sasuke mengoyang goyangkan pantat minta lebih untuk di manjakan lubangnya. Lalu Naruto menambah satu jarinya dan memainkan kedua jarinya dengan gerakan zig zag.

"Aahh Narutoo. lagi Naruto." Jerit Sasuke dengan suara beratnya karena begitu bernafsu.

"Hm kau ingin yang lebih sayang?" Tanya Naruto. Ia mencium leher Sasuke dan menjilat dengan nakal.

"Ya dobe, aku ingin yang lebih." Isak Sasuke.

"Lebih apanya sayang hm.." Naruto menggoda Sasuke agar Sasuke frustasi meminta minta untuk menyodoki lubang si raven

"Ck..penis mu dobe..penis besar mu...sodok penis besar mu ke lubang ku..anghh" Naruto terkekeh senang dan bangga ukenya meminta penisnya untuk menyodok ke anus nya yang lapar akan benda besar dan berurat.

"As you wish teme chan. Tapi kita pindah dulu ke dalam ok? Kita jadi tontonan di sini." Bisik Naruto. Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Wajahnya memerah. Ternyata ada cctv di ujung lorong. Naruto terkekeh dan membuka pintu lalu menggendong Sasuke seperti karung beras di pundaknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari tadi ada petugas pelayanan hotel (room boy) yang berdiri mematung bersembunyi setelah melihat adegan panas mereka.

"Tadi itu luar biasa." Bisik room boy itu. Sementara di tempat NaruSasu.

"Dobe apa yg kau lakukan? turun kan aku, Dobe. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Protes Sasuke di gendongan Naruto. Ia merasa cukup malu karena celananya belum di benarkan hingga bokong putih nya terpampang jelas.

Naruto bersiul dan menepuk pantat kekasihnya yang begitu kenyal berada di samping wajahnya.

"Hehe, Teme, Seharusnya kau senang aku gendong begini." Ucap Naruto samvil cengar cengir bodoh.

"Ck dasar, Dobe." Sasuke pasrah saja di gendong Naruto seperti karung beras. Naruto lalu membuka pintu dan begegas masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera menutup pintu kamar hotel tersebut.

Langsung saja Naruto cepat cepat membawa sasuke ke kasur dan melemparkan Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran sampai membuat Sasuke marah dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto padanya.

"Akh! Dobe, kau bodoh yah apa yg kau lakukan hah?! kau mau mati ya? untung saja kasur ini empuk kalau tidak tubuh ku pasti sudah sakit semua." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Diam kau teme!" Mata Sasuke membulat tiba tiba saja Naruto malah membentaknya membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri dengan tampang Naruto yg keliatan begitu mesum dengan senyum terukir seperti iblis. Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya tak mau keliatan ketakutan akan wajah si dobe yg benar-benar mengerikan kalau mesum begini. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke senang juga. Sepertinya mereka akan melakukan sex yang panas dan kasar. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya membayangkan itu.

Cepat-cepat Naruto melepaskan ikat pinggang yang masih melekat tetapi sudah terbuka dan membuangnya sembarang tempat. Tak luput juga kaos ketat berwarna orange cerah nya yang menjiplak sexy otot lengan dan bentuk tubuh nya. Apa lagi sekarang dia melepas menunjukan tubuh sexy sixpacknya bak patung dewa Yunani. Di tambah kulitnya yang kecoklatan seperti karamel yg begitu lezat minta di jilat tubuhnya apa lagi saat berkeringat. Sasuke melihat dari rahang kokoh Naruto ke punggung lebar dan turun ke perut sixpack si pirang. Susah payah Sasuke meneguk liur yang seketika lenyap dari tenggorokannya hingga terasa kering.

"Kenapa Sasuke? kau suka hmm?" Naruto mengulum bibir hingga tercipta seringai iblisnya. Ia telah siap menerkam tubuh Sasuke yang tersaji di depannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Naruto walaupun ia sedikit bergidik ngeri karena perasaannya tak enak membayangkan Naruto yang beringas akan menerkam dan memakan tubuhnya kalau wajah Naruto sudah semesum ini.

Naruto langsung melucuti celana jeans biru Sasuke dan menariknya dengan kasar tak lupa juga kaos hitam V neck Sasuke yang sebelumnya mengekspose dada berisi yang menggodanya. Sekarang Sasuke telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun. Naruto juga melepaskan jam tangan Sasuke dan membuangnya dengan sesuka hati bersama celana jeans biru dan kaos hitamnya. Sasuke akan protes melihat jam tangannya terlempar namun Naruto langsung memasukan lidah nya kedalam mulut sasuke membungkamnya agar tidak mengomel.

Di sela ciuman, tangan kiri Naruto menarik kedua tangan Sasuke lalu menggenggam kemudian menyilangkannya dan tangan kanan Naruto kembalu mengocok penis Sasuke dengan kasar. Mulut Sasuke menganga dan mengeluarkan desahan pasrah dengan apa yg di lakukan Naruto padanya di tengah ciuman panas mereka. lidahnya hanya menjulur julur untuk di emut dan di mainkan Naruto dengan lidahnya.

Naruto memasukan lidahnya dan mengelana dalam rongga mulut Sasuke lalu menghisap lidag Sasuke saat menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke agak kesakitan juga saat Naruto mengocok penisnya dengan kasar.

Setelah itu ciuman Naruto turun ke leher Sasuke. Ia mengecup dan mejilat dari arah kanan terus berjalan ke kiri leher Sasuke kemudian turun ke dada Sasuke. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke lalu Naruto mejilat dada Sasuke dengan memutar, minggigit, juga menyusui nipple Sasuke dengan nafsu. Saat Naruto menyusu nipple Sasuke, Naruto menyusu dengan menarik narik seperti mengangguk angguk dan mendorong dorong mulutnya ke dada Sasuke dengan beringas.

"Akhh naru ahh uhh." Kedua tangan Sasuke meremat rambut pirang kekasihnya merasakan sensansi sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur aduk membuyarkan akal Uchihanya.

Mengacuhkan desahan erotis si raven. Lidah Naruto terus turun ke perut Sasuke dan menjilat memutar membuat Sasuke mendapat sesasi geli. Lidah Naruto menjilat turun ke daerah penis Sasuke dan menjilat penis Sasuke seperti es krim dan sesekali mengemut emut penis yang tak begitu besar itu dengan nikmat. Naruto menarik paha sasuke dan meletakannya di pundaknya kemudian menghisap penis Sasuke kuat. Sasuke menggelinjang nikmat saat penisnya di manjakan mulut Naruto dan menjambak rambut Naruto semakin kuat karena rasa nikmat yang menderanya.

"Ahh..ahhh..naru..ahh..teruss ahh.."

Naruto kembali memasukan kedua jarinya ke mulut Sasuke yang asik mendesah hingga Sasuke terkejut dan sedikit tersedak. Setelah jarinya berlumuran liur Sasuke, Ia menusukkan dan memainkannya di dalam lubang Sasuke. Dengan jari yang memutar mutar dan mengobrak abrik anus Naruto tetap menghisap penis Sasuke. Tangan satunya yang bebas memainkan bola kembar Sasuke sesekali meremat rematnya dengan kasar.

"Argghh...do..be..argh ahh.." Sasuke masih mempertahankan kedua tangannya meremas dan menjambak rambut si pirang karena merasakan sakit dan nikmat.

Setelah itu Naruto mencabut kedua jarinya dan menjilat lubang anus Sasuke yang sedikit menganga karena jarinya. Sesekali Naruto mejulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam lubang sasuke.

"Ahh..ahh naru.. enakk..ahh lagi naru" desah Sasuke. Sasuke menjilati jarinya sendiri membayangkan penis besar Naruto di mulutnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu merangkak dan berdiri menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan kasar. Ia memegang penis nya dan memasukan penis nya ke dalam mulut Sasuke dengan paksa. Air mata Sasuke turun karena penis besar Naruto yang panjang dan berurat masuk dengan paksa ke dalam mulut nya sampai menyentu toksil lidahnya membuat Sasuke ingin batuk dab tersedak tapi di tahannya karena penis naruto yang menyumpal mulut.

"Sasuke, jika gigi mu sampai menyentuh penis ku, akan ku tonjok mulutmu sampai semua gigi mu lepas hahaha." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa puas. Sasuke mengangguk dengan air matanya yang berlinangan. Mulutnya tertahan akan penis besar Naruto hingga ia tak dapat menjawab. Naruto tidak sabar memaju mundurkan penisnya sesekali menyentak kerongkongan Sasuke. Ia juga mejambak rambut Sasuke hingga penisnya masuk semakin dalam di kerongkongan Sasuke. Sasuke terasa tersiksa hampir kehabisan nafas. Matanya mendelik keatas dengan wajah merah padam. Melihat kekasihnya sekarat Naruto melepaskan penis besarnya hingga saliva Sasuke menetes keluar banyak dari mulutnya. Sasuke terbatuk batuk dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Ia merasa hampir pingsan karena tak bisa bernafas saat Naruto menyodok penisnya terlalu dalam.

Setelah itu Naruto mendorong Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya agar tidur terlentang dan melebarkan paha Sasuke selebar lebarnya. dengan kasar langsung saja tanpa basa basi Naruto memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Sasuke membuat Sasuke menjerit kesakitan.

"Arghhhhh...sa..kitt..arghh..ahh.. lubangku ahh Naru." Sasuke menyentakkan kepalanya dalam-dalam kearah bantal. Giginya bergemeletuk merasakan nyeri hebat di lubang anusnya.

"Argh..ohh..lubang mu masih saja sempit, Teme." Bisik Naruto di tengah usahanya memasukan semua penisnya ke dalam anus Sasuke. Hal itu membuat anus Sasuke semakin meramat kencang penis Naruto yg besar.

"Ouhh..damn..lubangmu terlalu sempitt, Teme."

"Arghhh..dobe sakittt.." Sasuke berlinangan air mata. Ia merasa begitu kesakitan saat penis itu amblas semua masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Entah kenapa perbuatan Naruto itu membuat penisnya semakin terangsang hingga mengeluarkan prechum. (Aw Masochist)

"Haha..sepertinya penismu suka dengan apa yang ku lakukan, Sasuke."

"Ck, Dobe." Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya. Sasuke benar benar merona karena malu.

Naruto mengangkat pinggul Sasuke lalu membuka paha nya hingga lubang Sasuke terbuka lebar lebar posisi Sasuke berada di atas pangkuan Naruto membelakangi tubuhnya. Naruto menggenjot maju mundur penisnya ke lubang sasuke dengan pelan pelan.

"Anghh..anghh." Desah Sasuke karena penis Naruto menonjok titik sensitif di dalam lubang Sasuke. Hal itu membuat rasa perih di anus nya berkurang karena sodokan kasar Naruto sebelumnya. Lubang Sasuke berkedut kedut memijat penis Naruto yang membuat Naruto menggelinjang dan terasa di pijat begitu nikmat.

Lama lama Naruto mempercepat sodokannya dengan menarik paksa pinggul Sasuke naik turun membuat Sasuke mengerang keenakan.

"Akhh..ahh...ouh..ahh..Naru.ahh..uuhh...ahh"

"Ouhh..yess..fuck you, Sasuke.."

Naruto terus mempercepat genjotannya hingga Sasuke berliuran karena keenakan. Tubuhnya tersentak ke atas ke bawah tak karuan di buatnya. Di tengah kenikmatan itu Naruto malah menghentikan genjotannya dan mencabut penisnya membuat Sasuke kecewa karena titik sensitif di lubang nya terasa ngilu juga nikmat.

Naruto membaringkan badan Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sekarang Sasuke tengkurap di ranjang sambil mengelus lubangnya yang terasa kosong. Naruto mendengus kemudian berlalu untuk mengambil ikat pinggangnya yg di buang sembarangan sebelumnya.

Setelah mendapatkannya Naruto kembali berjalan menuju Sasuke. Sasuke hedak memalingkan wajahnya. Saat merasakan ranjang mereka bergoyang. Ia penasaran dengan yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Apa yg ka...arghhhhhh..sakit dobe angh.." tiba-tiba saja Naruto memecut keras pantat sintal Sasuke dengan ikat pinggangnya hingga meninggalkan warna merah panjang hasil jejak pecutan ikat pinggang Naruto.

Merasa kurang puas Naruto memecut pantat Sasuke berkali kali membuat empunya berteriak teriak tak karuan dan kedua tangan Sasuke meremas sprei yg sekarang tak berbentuk hasil cengkraman Sasuke yg kuat.

"Arghhh ampunn Naru..arghhh" Naruto terus memecut pantat Sasuke lalu mengarah ke punggung Sasuke. Ia memecutnya tiga kali. Tubuh Sasuke benar benar terasa sakit luar biasa karena Naruto memecutnya dengan keras. Tubuh nya memang terasa remuk habis di sodok kasar juga dapat pecutan keras. Tapi justru penisnya semakin merasa senang hingga ereksinya semakin menjadi. Tiba2 sasuke menangis.

"Hiks..hikss..dobe..kenapa kau kasar pada ku..hiks..hiks."

Saat Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesakitan dan menangis membuat Naruto tambah ingin meyiksa Sasuke lagi dengan kasar.

Lalu Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke dan mencium mulut Sasuke dan mengigit bibir kenyal pink Sasuke yang begitu sexy untuk di lumat.

"Unghhh..umm.." erang Sasuke di sela ciuman. Naruto membalikkan Sasuke hingga terlentang dan menindih tubuh sang kekasih. Ia menggesekan penisnya dengan penis sasuke yg membuat Sasuke kembali menikmatinya. Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan Sasuke ke atas dan tetap melumat bibir dan mencium dalam mulut Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti menangis. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan masing masing mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak.

"Haa..ha..Sasuke ak.."

Plakkk.

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Naruto membuat cap merah di pipi Naruto. Sasuke terdiam dan masih terengah engah. Ia menghapus airmatanya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya

Hening.

Naruto diam menunduk. Ia masih menindih tubuh Sasuke sambil diam mematung.

"Bukanya kau menyukai ini, Sasuke?" Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk tapi kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Kau gila, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke masih terengah.

"Lihat penis mu, Teme! bukanya penis mu dari tadi juga tetap tegang hah!!?? Artinya kau menyukainya kan?" Sasuke terdiam bingung harus bagaimana. dia benar-benar malu merutuki dirinya kenapa merasakan sensasi sakit juga nikmat saat Naruto mengasarinya. Ia merasa kesakitan hingga ingin membunuh si dobe yang terlalu kasar, tapi juga menikmati ingin terus di kasari. Ke diaman Sasuke membuat Naruto tak sabar. Dalam diam Naruto langsung membalikan tubuh Sasuke dan menarik pinggul Sasuke naik. Membuat Sasuke menunggingkan pantatnya dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto memasukan penis nya dan mengenjotnya dengan kasar.

"Argghh ahh Naru..anghh akhh.."

" ohh yeah fuck you harder, Teme." Naruto menampar nampar pantat Sasuke dan tetap mengenjot cepat lubang pantat Sasuke. Tangan Naruto satunya lagi mengocok penis Sasuke membuat Sasuke kesakitan juga nikmat. Naruto menonjok nojok titik prostat Sasuke membuat Sasuke kelinjangan nikmat.

"Ahh..naru..uhh..enakk..anghh"

"Ouuh yeah..fuck you nikmat teme"

"Akhh anghh aku mau keluar, Dobe."

"Kita akan keluar bersama, Teme."

Naruto mempercepat sodokannya seperti mesin jahit dan Sasuke meraung raung tak karuan. kenikmatan genjotan penis Naruto mengenai prostatnya terus terusan.

Tangan Naruto semakin mengocok cepat penis Sasuke dan jempol jari Naruto menutupi lubang penis Sasuke hingga Sasuke menjerit fruatasi.

"Baka! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Maki Sasuke. lalu sedetik Naruto melepaskan jempolnya Sasuke klimaks di susul oleh Naruto kemudian.

"Argghhhhhhh...aku keluar teme"

"Akhhhhhh...ahh..anghh" jerit Sasuke. Mereka mengeluarkan sperma mereka bersamaan. Perut Sasuke terasa penuh akan cairan Naruto yang menyebur ke lubang pantatnya dan banyak juga sperma yang mengalir keluar dari lubangnya yang menganga pasca kegiatan sex mereka. Tanpa mencabut penisnya Naruto langsung menindih tubuh putih lecet Sasuke dan berbisik. "I love you, Sasuke. Kau benar benar sexy." Naruto lalu mencabut penisnya dah berbaring ke samping tubuh Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dengan mesra.

Ia mencium bibir ranum Sasuke dengan sayang

" maaf kan aku, Teme." Naruto menyikirkan poni rambut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya dia dengan perlakuan Naruto. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Hahh.ha.. aku lelah dobe, aku ingin tdr..heeehh hh." Sasuke masih terengah dan wajah Sasuke begitu erotis dengan mulut terbukanya. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya menambah ke sexyan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin lagi, Teme. satu ronde lg ya?" rengek Naruto.

"Dobe! fuck! mati saja sana!" kata Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Hahaha kita besok begini lagi ya aughhh..sakit, Teme." Sasuke mencubit tangan Naruto ketika mau mereba pantatnya.

"Aku lelah, Dobe. Kau menyiksa ku aku mau tidur."

"Baiklah, Teme. kau tadi menangis sungguh membuatku semakin ingin merapemu sasu-chan augh aughh aughh sakit teme"

Raung Naruto saat di gebukin Sasuke.

"Aku kesal pada mu, Dobe!"

"Hehehe baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Aku cinta pada mu, Teme." Naruto merapatkan pelukannya dan Sasuke lalu tersenyum dan berbisik balik.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Dobe." Setelahnya Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya di dada bidang sang kekasih. Mereka pun tertidur terlelap sambil berpelukan.

TAMAT

 **maaf kalau masih ada typonya n jangan lupa review ya;)**


End file.
